powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldritch Magic
The power to use Eldritch Magic, a form of magic that is derived from Eldritch Abominations. Alien variation of the Dark Arts and Divine Magic. Also Called *Abyssal Magic *Alien Magic *The Orange and Blue Path Capabilities User can utilize Eldritch Magic, a variation of magic that is derived from some sort of Eldritch being. What this means ultimately depends on the universe it's used in, but more often than not it's not a good thing. Eldritch Magic practitioners are capable of doing things that can exceed many limitations of Magic usually at the cost of their physical form or their sanity. Eldritch Magic is usually accomplished via communion with eldritch masters. Applications *Alien Mind: Users may develop this over time due to exposure to eldritch energies and entities. *Astral Manipulation: Users can tap into the eldritch plane and commune with any number of spiritual abominations within the plane. **Astral Projection **Astral Trapping *Cosmic Awareness: Become aware of the cosmos at large. **Madness Manipulation: Induce madness on foes by giving them visions from beyond. **Dimensional Link: Gain power from higher dimensions using the power imbued by your eldritch masters. **Madness Form: Take on a visage that mirrors the very concept of madness itself. *Divine Empowerment: Gain power from the "gods" beyond. **Dream Manipulation: Enter the dreams of mortals, and even affect the dreams of entire species. **Corrupting Madness: Corrupt foes with madness. **Psycho Warping: Twist reality by feeding into the delirium caused within afflicted hosts **Insanity Empowerment: Empower yourself with the madness that your masters induce. **Mental Breakdown: Probe the minds of your opponents and cause their minds to break. **Nonexistence: Eliminate things from reality entirely. **Psionic Manipulation: Manipulate matter at the most fundamental level and minds of multiple subjects at once. *Magic Negation: Due to the nature of Eldritch Magic, it's very possible that users will be able to negate "regular" magic. *Anti-Psychic Presence: In effect to ones unique craft one can also develop a counter countenance against mentalist effects. *Shapeshifting: Take on horrifying forms that often reflect the eldritch visages of your masters. **Fatal Countenance: Take on a form that can destroy your opponent in mind and body. **Malleable Anatomy: User's body can change into an eldritch essence capable to molding and reshaping to his/her will. **Soul Absorption: Absorb the very souls of your opponents. *Spell Casting *Symbol Magic: The ability to use eldritch runes and ritual circles, in some cases to potentially summon eldritch entities. Associations *Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology *Dark Arts *Divine Magic *Divine Monster Physiology *Eldritch Physiology *Eldritch Soul *Madness Magic *Magic Transcendence Limitations *May cause the user to go insane. *User may lose powers if the user's master is sealed away. *There is always a price, usually a heavy one. Known Users *Users of Magic (CthulhuTech) * Keziah Mason (The Dreams in the Witch House) * The Scelesti (Mage: the Awakening) * Dark Tapestry Mystery Oracles (Pathfinder) * Users of the Dark Tapestry Domain (Pathfinder) * Bob Howard (The Laundry Series) * Angleton (The Laundry Series) * Users of Arcane (Bloodborne) * Rose Lalonde (Homestuck) *Double Trouble (Skylanders); via Eldritch Staff Gallery Kezaih Mason Lovecraft.jpg|Keziah Mason (The Dreams in the Witch House) was a witch that gained power and forbidden knowledge from the eldritch entity Nyarlathotep. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Science Powers Category:Rare power